Two Can Keep a Secret
by WhisperMyFate
Summary: The twins have left the nest and are now in college. Amy still has control over Sammy's life and she's had enough, but when a prank goes to far how will she deal with her new freedom? And was it worth the price she had to pay?
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how long I put up with her abuse. I hated her and yet still loved her. I was never good enough. I barely existed. All I was was a shadow of her. I don't even think I really know who I was. I still don't, but I guess I have to start figuring it out. Who am I without Amy? The only person I've ever been is Samey. I need to figure out who now, now more than ever, because that bitch had to die. She had to fucking die and leave me here alone.

* * *

"Look at this place. It's a dump." Amy said looking around the dorm room. The walls were bare and the carpet was a dingy gray.

"Well, it'll only take a little TLC. I'm sure we can do something to it."

"Great well, we can put all my posters up on this wall and my mirror over there." Amy continued rambling on about the room and I had stopped listening. I found out early on in our lives that as long as you nod and say "mhm" every once in a while you were golden. Freshman year in college and still nothing had changed. She still dictated every part of my life. She wanted to pledge to a sorority and I had to go with her.

"Do you have this dress in any others colors?" Amy asked the sales person. She was talking about a cocktail dress she had just fallen in love with. It was pink, and I didn't understand why she wanted it so bad. Every other girl at that party would most likely be wearing pink too. I guess she wasn't trying too hard to stand out.

"I believe we have it in yellow, green, blue, and purple." He replied.

"I'll take this pink one and the blue one then." She then quickly swiped her card. The problem with this wasn't that she got me a dress, the problem was she didn't even ask. My opinion never mattered to her.

"Do I really have to go Amy?" I asked her. I really didn't want to.

"Of course you do. I already told them about you and they think it would be cool to have twins join."

"Hmm, so I guess you need me after all." I mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked me.

"Oh, nothing." I laughed nervously.

When we got back to the dorm we spent 2 hours getting ready. We had to curl our hair to perfection and put on enough makeup to hide Amy's hideous personality.

"Now, you just stay quiet and let me do the talking." As if I would talk to those vapid bitches anyway. I already told her I didn't even want to go. Anyways we left. When we got to the party it was already crazy. I never imagined seeing so many frat boys in one place. They were all most definitely drunk and super horny. After about ten minutes I had no clue where Amy was. I went over to the keg and got myself a drink. I usually don't do alcohol, but I needed to de-stress.

"Drinking alone tonight?" A voice came from beside me. I looked to see a guy I was pretty sure didn't go here, or at least wasn't in a frat.

"I guess so."

"Well, now you don't have to be alone. Let me guess, you're best friend, who means well, drug your ass out here to have a good time."

"Good guess actually, but no. My evil twin sister using me to get into a sorority."

"I have to admit, I've never heard that one before." He laughed.

"What about you? Obligated to attend because of your frat brothers?"

"What's obligated mean?" I stared at him and then he cracked a smile.

"I'm just kidding. I'm a criminal justice major. And no. I don't belong to a fraternity. I came here because my older sister asked me to and because I'm an idiot." I looked down to the drink in my hand and glanced back up at him.

"What? You think I'm gonna call the cops for you one cup of beer?" We smiled at each other. I was so glad I had found someone I could have a conversation with, but of course that didn't last long.

"Oh, Samey! I'm so glad I found you, Veronica wanted to meet you!" She almost seemed nice. She should've been an actress because this performance could have won an Oscar.

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm glad you're interested in Kappa Phi Theta. We are the coolest sorority around!"

"Well, you sure know how to throw a party." The party I hated being at. I just wanted to go back to my dorm and sleep.

"Fun is our number 1 priority! We also have ins with the hottest guys at this school. Speaking of guys, I see you've met Wes." He waved slightly.

"Don't worry hunnie; we've got guys way hotter than him." He wasn't bad looking to me. He was actually pretty attractive. He had messy brown hair and a nice smile. The only thing that detracted from his looks were his large wire rim glasses which I didn't mind.

"I'm right here. This is why I don't come to these things."

"But if you didn't come you wouldn't get to flirt with the cute new pledges." She smirked. I could only gather from this that she was his sister. Her hair had highlights but other than that I could see the resemblance.

"Well, maybe we should leave them to it. Nice meeting you Samey!" She and Amy disappeared through the crowd again.

"It's Sammy…."I knew they wouldn't hear me but I had to correct them. I've been known as Samey my entire life, not anymore.

"Well, your sister seems-"

"Super sweet? You don't understand why I called her evil earlier?"

"I was gonna say 'like a bitch' actually."

"Wait, you mean you actually saw through that?"

"I have two sisters. You've met one; the other one is even worse." For the first time Amy didn't have control over someone. Another person other than me actually saw her for what she was. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, you want to get out of here?" I was tempted. The party wasn't really my scene and he seemed nice, but Amy would get mad if she couldn't find me. I would probably be mad at myself if I left with a complete stranger and ended up being gutted in some alleyway.

"As great as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass. I kinda just met you, no offense."

"None taken. There are a lot of, um, unsavory people at this party." We chatted for a little while longer before he left. Amy didn't come back for awhile, when I found her she was passed out in an empty bedroom, but she didn't look like she had gotten into any trouble. Well, besides drinking I guess.

I couldn't leave so I locked the door and covered her up, then I got in the bed too and went to sleep. The next morning I had to deal with hung over Amy, which miraculously is even worse than regular Amy.

"Ugh, Samey can you go look for some aspirin and coffee?"

"Sure. They probably have some around here." I began walking around the house and found Veronica in the kitchen.

"Do you keep any aspirin on hand? And maybe tea or coffee?"

"Aspirin is in the upstairs hall bathroom, we don't have coffee. I'll call Wes and have him bring some over, what kind do you want?"

"Non-fat caramel macchiato with foam." Amy always ordered that from Starbucks unless pumpkin spice was available. I then went to the bathroom and looked in the cabinet for the aspirin. When I found it I took it up to Amy with some water.

"Where's my coffee?" Of course she would ask that.

"It's on its way." I then walked out of the room. About twenty minutes later a heard a knock on the door. I would've gone down to talk to Wes, but I really didn't want him to see me looking slightly like the undead. Instead I decided to explore abit. I went into a bedroom that's door was open. It looked empty. It wasn't. On the floor was a girl reading a book.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come into your room."I started leaving

"Wait. You're a pledge right? I'm Meagan. You probably want to change out of those. You don't want anyone thinking you're doing the walk of shame when you leave right? I'm about your size, you can borrow something of mine." She pulled out a tan and white striped shirt and some sea foam green skinny jeans. I put them on and they fit perfectly.

"Thanks. I'm Sammy."

"Well Sammy, I think it's time you and I have breakfast. I know how to make omelets!" We went down to the kitchen and started working.

"Something smells good." The voice didn't belong to a girl. I turned around and there was Wes. I looked better now than earlier. I had even brushed my hair up into a ponytail.

"We're making omelets! Want one?" Meagan offered.

"Sure. I haven't eaten yet. I had to go out and pick up coffee."

"That was my fault, I asked her if she had any here and she said no. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Sammy. She easily could have gone to get the coffee herself, or even better, let us buy a coffee maker and coffee beans."

"Yeah, my sister believes in 'pure coffee' and to her that means Starbucks."

"But that's so stupid."

"I know. She's a bitch, I kind of hate her, but I stay here so I can get invited to parties and meet cute guys."

"Meagan, you could meet cute guys without this sorority. You're so pretty."

"Well, it doesn't really matter anymore I guess. I've been here a year. Sorry if we're boring you Wes."

"No, not at all." I smiled a bit. Maybe joining the sorority wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy and I were now full members of Kappa Phi Theta. It was October and we were getting ready for the huge Halloween party we were throwing. Amy was a sexy devil so of course she made me be the sexy angel. Veronica was a sexy witch minus the green face paint though because apparently that isn't cute. Meagan was a sexy fairy and Wes was Harry Potter. We planned on ditching the party though. We were going to Wes' dorm to watch scary movies.

"Alright, we've got Scream, Pet Semetary, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Candyman."

"All of them!" Meagan said. I shook my head and put the first of our likely many bags of popcorn in the microwave.

"It's already 8'o'clock!"

"Will your roommate mind if we crash here?" I asked him.

"He's not coming back tonight. He went to a party."

"Perfect!" We watched movies the entire night and I'll be honest, we were all alittle afraid to go to sleep. We got one of the thicker blankets from Wes' bed and all slept under it. It was totally non sexual.

"Dude what happened last night? Threesome? I didn't know you had it in you." I opened my eyes and there was a guy standing in the room.

"No, it was nothing like that. We were watching scary movies last night and we got a little-" Wes tried to explain but was cut off.

"I'm sure that's it. Don't worry, I won't tell." He winked at Wes. Meagan and I took this as our cue to leave.

When we got to the house I found Amy sitting on the couch.

"Where were you?" I took a breath to prepare myself for the long speech she dived into.

"Who told you that you could leave? Were you with Wes? Are you sleeping with him now? You can't date him Samey. We're sorority girls. We need to date guys in fraternities. We don't need to be dating Veronica's dorky brother. My costume didn't even make as much sense. Do you want me to look like an idiot? Don't embarrass me just because you want to go off and be a slut." I wanted to say something but I just couldn't. Where was Jasmine when I needed her? Oh, right, AUSTRALIA!

"Sorry." I said and started walking up the stairs to our shared room. I flopped down on the bed. I was angry, and really sad. I'm always trying to figure out what I did to her. Did I take up too much space in the womb or something? That was seriously the only thing I could think of. I needed a pep talk or something of the sort. I wondered if Jasmine was available now? I dialed her up anyways. The phone rang twice and then she picked up.

"What did she do this time?" Somehow Jasmine already knew why I was calling.

"I left the Halloween party early to go watch scary movies with my friends and when I got back she chewed me out and called me a slut."

"What do I always tell you to do?"

"Stand up for myself. It's just really hard to do that."

"Why?"

"Because I've always stayed quiet. The only time I ever actutually stood up for myself was on Total Drama."

"Just do what you did then."

"I'll try. Thanks." We said goodbye and hung up. I went over to the closet and put on my jammies. I need to sleep all of my feelings off.

* * *

The next Monday I had an English class at 10. After I left class I went to the library. I didn't have any work to do, I just knew this was the one place I was sure Amy wouldn't show up. Or at least that's what I thought. I heard giggling a few shelves away from the corner I was in. I went over to check it out and there she was. Smiling and twirling her hair, just flirting up a storm. I looked to see the poor fly she had caught in her web. When I saw him I was in state of disbelief, possibly denial. There's no way she was flirting with Wes. She thinks he's dork. I shouldn't be surprised though. She stole my prom date. I picked up my bag and left, only now, I didn't know where to go. Why was I so upset? Tears started coming to my eyes.

"Meagan, I, can you come get me? I'm outside the library." She drove me to her cousins house. It wasn't far away. I broke down and told her everything. She didn't really know what to say. I guess she isn't much of the advice giving type.

"Does your cousin mind if I stay over tonight? I don't think I can go back to the house tonight, and I can't stay with Wes." I winced just saying his name. Asshole…

"Jenny, can Sammy and I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah. We can have a girls night. I have tons of nail polish colors!" I guess kindness and cheerfulness were inherited traits.

We both stayed over that night and I actually had fun. But the entire time all I could think about was Amy. Why did she always have to do this to me? I didn't get much sleep that night. Maybe this is what finally broke me. Maybe this is what led me to making terrible decisions, but I knew one thing, I had to ruin Amy's life like she ruined mine.

We got back to the house and I found Amy in our room.

"You should really call if you're going to be out all night." _Yeah, and you should really stop being_ _a bitch_ I thought, but of course didn't say.

"I'm sorry. I'll call next time." I went up to our shared room and moved all of my stuff. This was step one. Meagan and I had decided to room together. No one was currently sharing the room with her and I couldn't stand being in the same room as Amy. Bonus was that Meagan and I shared an affinity for the same colors so I was no longer shackeled to pink. When I was putting my makeup away one of my lip glosses rolled under her bed. When I reached for it I felt a dvd box or something like that. I pulled it out and it was a video game. I put it on top of her bed. I was planning on staying in here for awhile so I knew no one else was going to see it. She came in around noon with coffee and a bagel.

"This is for you." She said as she handed them to me.

"They made me go on the Starbucks run today so I brought back something for you."

"Thanks. Hey, I was wondering if I could play Final Fantasy XIII." She looked over to her bed. She smiled.

"Sure. I also have Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Age Origins, Halo Reach. If you want, I could even break out my 3DS and you could play Pokemon Y or Twilight Princess."

"We can play Halo if you teach me how to play." We played for a few hours and I lost every round.

"Okay, time out, I'm going to go get some snacks." I walked down to the kitchen. They had soy chips so I poured a big bowl of that. They had unsalted pretzels so I threw those in. Then I grabbed a few of the many bottles of the pink wine coolers they had. I heard a knock on the door. I put my treasure down and went to answer it. Of course standing at the door was, you guessed it, Wes.

"So are you going to invite me in or what?" He asked me. I realized then he hadn't seen me at the library.

"No. Begone vampire." I promptly procedded to close the door and precede with out shoot/snackathon. I heard Amy open it a few minutes later but I decided to ignore them.

A few wine coolers and rounds of Halo later Meagan and I were both very giggly.

"I have a confession to make." Meagan said. I was on the edge of my seat for no reason. "Sometimes I go to comic conventions."

"That's not a very good confession. I thought you were going to tell me a deep dark secret."

"That was a deep dark secret!"

"When is the next one? "

"January. Why?"

"I want to go with you!"

"Yay! I like to cosplay though, so it's time for you to binge watch anime with me!"

"Netflix here we come!"

That weekend we watched Death Note and I can no longer eat an apple without smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the first semester of college was over and it was time for us to go back home. We stood in the airport for awhile waiting on our mother to come pick us up. That's when I saw her short blonde hair and big white smile.

"Hey mom." Amy and I said at the same time.

"So, I know I talked to the two of you on the phone, but now that you're here, tell me, how was your first semester of college?"

"Oh, you know, learning and stuff. Sorority life, like charities and stuff."

"What about you Same-, Sammy?"

"The same."

"Well, I'm sure you girls want to get home, let's go. When we walked into the house I was hit in the face by the strong smell of cinnamon.

"Wow mom. You really went all out this year." I told her. And she did. Christmas decorations were everywhere. My eyes were assaulted with red, green, silver, and gold. I didn't mind though. I did really love Christmas.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise if you two came home to such a festive welcome."

"Thanks mom." Amy and I both said at the same time.

I then quickly headed to my room eager to get away from her for a while. I immediately took a nice hot bath and changes into my Christmas pajamas. Then I looked out of my bedroom winder. Christmas is the one time of year I'm glad I live in Canada. There are trees everywhere and everything is covered in snow. When the whole neighbor hood turns their Christmas lights on at night it's beautiful. It looks like something straight out of one of those claymation specials that come on tv. My mom had put a Christmas tree and my room and colored lights on my window. I smiled before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. I made myself a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. The I got a plate and put a few gingerbread cookies on it. I tried my best to get back to my room without Amy seeing me, but of course I had no such luck.

"Samey! How sweet of you to make a snack for your dear sister. Thanks." She took my cookies and hot chocolate and went back to her room. I sighed and made some more for myself.

I opened my laptop and curled up under the blankets on my bed. I started watching Christmas movies and it took me away for a bit. It was almost as if I wasn't stuck living with the Grinch. Before his heart grew three sizes that is.

The next day I was home alone. Amy had gone out with her friends and my parents were at work so I decided to go to the mall to do some shopping. Of course there were about a million people in the mall, but I had to get it done sometime.

"Oh my gosh! Sally! It's so nice to meet you. I've only ever seen you on the show!" I groaned. I turned around and rushing up to hug me was the blonde girl from season one. Lindsay I think her name was.

"Hey, It's nice to meet you too. It's Sammy actually."

"Even better! We should go shopping together!" It couldn't hurt could it? I did need to find something for my mom, Amy, and Meagan.

"Sure. Total Drama girls have to stick together right?" I said giving the most convincing smile I could. She dragged me from store to store, but it wasn't terrible hanging out with her. She helped me find a really nice tool set for my dad, I bracelet from my mom, and really cute purse for Amy. I even found a really cool mint holder for Meagan that looked like Sailor Moons pendant. We exchanged numbers and I drove home.

"It's Christmas Eve!" I said to Meagan over the phone. Facetiming her was a breath of fresh air. I didn't have many friends back home who were actually MY friends. Most of them were Amy's friends who just hung out with me because they had to.

"Well someone's excited. You even have on cute little reindeer pajamas."

"This is my favorite holiday, I always go all out. Oh! Let me show you the gingerbread house I made." I got up and walked into our kitchen.

"See, I'm pretty much a certified gingerbread architect!" Meagan laughed.

"I can see. It looks way better than anything I could have done. I got you a present. I'll give it to you when we get back."

"Thanks Meagan. You didn't have to. But; I got something for you too!" I didn't like being back home. Amy was here as well as our parents. They mean well, they just favor Amy for some reason. The break that for most people seems to go by quickly went painfully slow for me. I spent pretty much the whole time binge watching shows on Netflix. I had never been more grateful to technology. If it wasn't for my calls with Jasmine and Meagan, I would have become a complete hermit. At least Amy like the purse I got her so I didn't have to hear her complain about that.

I nearly cried when January came around. I could finally go back my other home. You know how things seem to take longer the more excited you are? Yeah, that was this plane ride. I had to sit on a 3 hour flight next to sleeping beauty and she snores. Loudly. I plugged in my headphones and started listening to some _No Doubt_ to tune her out. When we finally landed we got off the plane and grabbed our bags. Well, I grabbed our bags at least. She made me carry hers too. I didn't feel like fighting so I just picked it up.

I was grateful we had an elevator in the dorms. I put our suitcases down. We hadn't been in our dorms in awhile. We usually stayed at our sorority house. I looked around. It was really clean. I unpacked some of the stuff in my suitcase. If I needed it I would just come back here to get it.

We walked through the doors of the sorority house and not many of the girls were back yet. The only girl who was there was Veronica. Good news for Amy, bad news for me. She was the stereotypical mean, snooty, party, sorority girl.

"Hey bitch! Welcome back!" She said. She walked up to us and gave Amy a big hug only briefly glancing over at me. "I've reassigned a few of the rooms for this semester. I put the room assignments on all the dorms, and over the beds so don't think you get to choose." She then went back to the couch and continued watching whatever reality show she was watching. We walked up stairs and looked at all the bedroom doors. Amy was rooming with Veronica now. I was gladly rooming with Meagan. The other girls weren't terrible, we just didn't have much in common.

The next girl to show up was Nikki. She was probably the prettiest girl in the sorority. She had curves, full lips, and piercing green eyes. All of the guys loved her, it drove Veronica crazy. Nikki was best friends with Lacey who was super sweet. She make cupcakes often. I was thrilled when my roommate walked in.

"Meagan! I missed you so much. I tackled her and we fell over laughing."

"I missed you too." She said. When we got up we put our bags on our beds.

"So, I worked on our costumes during the break and….I finished them!" Meagan squealed as I we unpacked our things.

"Let me see." They were very well made. I was going as Misa from Deathnote and she was going as Oriheme from Bleach.

"They look great Meagan, thank you."

"Anything for my bestie." I pulled out the present I had gotten her.

"Thank you so much. I love it." She put took the little mint holder and put it on top of one of her sweaters. "You're the best."


	4. Chapter 4

The next week at was the convention and it was packed with people. It was the first one I'd ever been to and it was slightly overwhelming. There were so many people in amazing costumes. We spent most of the day going to panels. While walking out of a panel Meagan bumped into someone. She grabbed onto their shirt trying not to completely fall over.

"Wow, we're so sorry. We didn't see you there." Meagan apologized.

" It's okay, things happen. Off to buy a souvineir?" He asked us.

"Close. We were actually on our way to get food."

"Sounds good. Mind if I tag along?" We looked at each other for a minute before finally Meagan replied.

"We don't really let random guys come with us, but if you happen to be going to the pizza place on the strip right here then we can't stop you." We walked away giggling like a couple of middle schoolers. He followed us of course and we went into the pizza place. This place, like every other place there was to eat, was jam packed full of people. We knew it would be an hour wait before we even got seated.

"So, looks like we're going to be here for awhile." The guy joining our traveling party said.

"Yeah. I don't know where else we could go though." Meagan said.

"Well, I guess we have plenty of time to get to know each other. What's you're name? I'm Sammy and this is Meagan."

"I'm Liam. Nice to meet you guys."

"Are you from around here?" Meagan asked him.

"Yeah. The school I go to isn't far from here. I was supposed to come with friends but they have exams Monday."

As expected it was a little over an hour before we got seated. We ended up getting a table for three. Meagan and I silently agreed Liam was trustworthy.

"So are you two coming back for the rest of the con this weekend?" Liam asked when the pizza came to the table.

Meagan and I looked at each other. We sighed.

"No." Meagan said.

"We have a sorority party tomorrow." She explained.

"Are you two bullshitting me? There's no way you two are in a sorority." I pulled out my phone to show him a picture of Meagan and me when I first joined the sorority.

"Tau Delta Iota represent." Meagan said faux enthusiastically.

"I didn't know sorority girls were into anime or video games or comic books."

"Stereotyping? Really Liam? I expected more than that from you." I said trying to contain my laughter. Meagan didn't care and let her laughter out. We finished up our food and went back to the con. We wanted to go to different panels for we all exchanged numbers and went our separate ways from Liam. We had a long, fun day and we were exhausted by the time we got back to the house. We hid the bags containing the merch we bought at the con in old sephora and Macy's bags. We changed clothes in one of the bathrooms back at the convention center. They knew the other girls wouldn't be too happy. We told them we had been shopping all day. I wished we didn't have to lie. I wish I could have joined a different sorority, but I had to do what Amy said. As always. Never had I wished more that I was an only child than in these past few months.

* * *

"Glad you two were planning on getting some beauty sleep tonight." Veronica said. She was sitting on the couch.

"You aren't asleep yet." Meagan pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm doing a facial. Duh."

"And Samey?" I turned to look at her.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Amy told me to tell you she got 10 more points, whatever that means." I walked to my room with an extreme calm. Meagan trailed behind me. When we got to our room I closed and locked the door before silent tears fell down my face.

"Whoa, what happened Sammy?"

"She slept with Wes."

"What? I thought she was just using him to get at you? You haven't talked to him in forever."

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't care. She knew it would still hurt me. I hate her." I was angry. More angry than I had ever been.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath. Maybe get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Meagan's face and voice were filled with a combination of concern and fear.

"I'm so tired of her pushing me around. I've dealt with it for too long! I have to find a way to get her back." I was determined. Meagan took a deep breath.

"Okay. We'll figure something out in the morning." She told me. I went to sleep that night with revenge on my mind.

The next morning was pretty hectic. A red headed girl named Kailee was putting up decorations.

"Well, glad you two have finally decided to grace us with your presence. I need you two to go pick up the sushi. Take the cooler." Veronica barked at them. Meagan rolled her eyes and got her car keys and I followed behind her.

"What if we leave some of the sushi out for awhile and give that to Amy! That'll make her spew chunks all day." Meagan suggested once we got in the car.

"No. She wouldn't make it past one piece. It would taste bad. We need to think of something that will humiliate her like she's humiliated me."

"Wow. You're really going darkside here. I'm impressed." I smiled a bit.

"It should also be something that we can't be blamed for. That was my problem on the island. Why is this so hard?" I said frustrated.

"You're just not a mean person Sammy. It's not in you. Maybe we need some help."

"From who? You? No offense, but you aren't much meaner than me."

"I know a guy. He owes me one." I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Really? You know a guy? Of all the clichéd things you could have said."

"Fair point, but I really do. We just have to make a quick stop before we pick up the sushi."


	5. Chapter 5

We knocked on the door of a house in a less than nice neighborhood.

"How do you even know this guy?" I asked.

"He used to sell me weed in highschool." Meagan said nonchalantly.

"Of course he did." We waited a few minutes and no one came to the door. Meagan knocked again, louder this time. The door open and a pair of eyes peered out of the crack.

"Meagan?" The voice asked.

"Bobby! So nice to see you again!" She said. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since graduation."

"Well, my friend needs some help."

"Need something to help you stay up while you study for finals?" That's when it hit me that this guy didn't just sell weed.

"Actually we need something a little bit different. What would you suggest for good old fashioned revenge?"

"I could give you something that would make her shit for a week." He suggested.

"We're looking to get back a girl who has made her life hell for years. What do you have for that?"

"I mean, I don't really sell drugs for that."

"Please. For old time's sake?" Meagan pouted and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. I knew he was going to cave in.

"Fine. I guess so. Just don't tell anyone you got them from me. I'll give you a couple of pcp's. She'll probably make a complete fool of herself. Does that sound good?" Meagan nodded. I didn't really know what pcp's were. We paid the guy and left. We got back in the car and rode to the asian market and picked up the sushi.

"So how do we get her to take the pills?" I asked Meagan.

"Please, I highly doubt she'll be paying too much attention to us tonight. We can probably just slip it in her drink or something."

"You want me to rufie my sister?"

"We're not going to rufie her. Come on, it will be fine. She's going to embarrass herself so bad. No decent guy at this school will ever want to be with her again."

"I'm sure your right. Thanks for helping me out with this. You're the best." I told her.

"What are friends for?"

When we got back to the house they were all set up for the party. It was sure to be a rager.

"Finally you two are back. You took way too long. The sushi better still be good." Veronica said all of thirty seconds after we walked through the door.

"We got lost. Maybe you should have sent someone who actually knows where the damn place is." Meagan replied. Veronica looked like she'd been slapped for a moment. The next moment her face went to one of fury.

"You better watch it Porter." She walked away fuming. Meagan and I then went to put the sushi in the fridge. We still had a good hour and a half before the party started. Longer than that really, because no one showed up on time. I wanted to do nothing but crash on my bed and sleep but of course I had to spend all that time getting ready instead. Hopefully Amy would make such a fool of herself we both get kicked out. My dress was a mint green and short. It had a deep v in the back of it. I put on a couple of gold bangles and a pair of diamond earrings my grandma gave me. I curled my hair and applied light make up to my face. I looked hot. Meagan wore dark blue and a deep purple lipstick. She looked hot too. I felt ready to take on anything. Well, almost anything. I sat on my bed holding the pills in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Meagan asked me.

"Should I really be doing this? I mean, I know she's been awful to me our entire lives, but isn't this going too far?" I asked. I was torn. The little devil that sits on my shoulder was telling me to do it. That she deserved it after the years of torment and embarrassment I went through. But, there was an angel on my shoulder as well. And the angel was telling me that I shouldn't do it because even she hadn't done this to me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not going to make that decision for you. It seems like you haven't been able to make many of those on your own." I thought about that. She was right and wrong at the same time. I did have a decision, but I didn't because if I didn't make the decision she wanted me to make there would be consequences. I was so nervous though. I started to panic. I didn't know what to do.

"Calm down." Meagan told me. So I closed my eyes. And when I opened them I knew what I wanted to do.

Someone had to knock that bitch down a peg and who better to do it than me?

"I'm gonna do it."

We went downstairs and only a few people had showed up. All of the girls were downstairs of course. The all looked great. I made sure to lock our bedroom door so that we wouldn't walk in on some drunk couple.

Over the next thirty minutes more and more people started to trickle in. After an hour or two the party was in full swing. People were in the kitchen taking shots. Out on the patio we had our ping pong table set up and people had started game of beer pong. I kept looking for an opportunity to slip the pills in Amy's drink but I hadn't been able to find an opening.

That was until she came to me. She was talking to a guy. He looked like a meathead to me. She was giggling, twirling her hair, biting her lip, she was into him. She saw me in her field of vision and waved me over.

"Would you mind getting me a refill? Thanks sis!" She said and then quickly pushed me away.

"I took her cup over to the beer keg and filled it. Then I put two pills in. No one was really paying attention and it was dark anyway. I walked back over her and handed her the drink. She waved me off and I walked away. It was done and there was no taking it back.


End file.
